1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to time-frequency analysis, and more specifically to signal processing.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The communication of information has always been important. The amount of information that is communicated continues to rapidly increase. Further, the importance of those communications continues to increase.
As people become more mobile and as technology continues to advance the amount of information communicate is expected to continue to increase.